1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blender, particularly to one with a container and a base integrally formed together so as to save manufacturing and assembling costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a blender is used to cut and grind vegetables or fruits into juice. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional blender 1 consists of a base 10 and a container 11. The base 10 has the interior installed with a motor provided with an upper portion 100 for being engaged with a cutter shaft base located in the bottom of the container 11. A cutter installed in the container 11 rotates to juice vegetables or fruits when the motor is turned on. However, as the base 10 and the container 11 are independently manufactured, two different molds are needed, thus increasing the cost of manufacture. Moreover, in order to keep the motor and the cutter shaft base well engaged or separated, they have to be respectively installed with a clutch, thereby acquiring too many components and increased cost of assembly.